


learning to bake

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020 [4]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Baking, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Rayllum, Rayllum Birthday Bash (The Dragon Prince), Wordcount: 100-500, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum Birthday Bash: Day 7: BakingStanding in front of a baker’s oven terrified him quite a bit.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811080
Kudos: 18





	learning to bake

Being raised in a castle with staff all around had made its mark on Callum. At the age of now fifteen, he could barely cook simple meals, and was too scared to even try his luck in baking anything. To put it simply, he was afraid he would burn down the entire castle, cause such a large fire that it would spread down to the town, and then burn the entire capital with his bad luck.

So, standing in front of a baker’s oven terrified him quite a bit.

But Rayla on the other hand wasn’t scared. She might not be the best baker in either Katolis or Xadia, her baked goods barely passing as eatable, but she tried her best and really put all her love and care into everything she baked, even if they ended up not tasting so great. And, there was never any accidental fire involved. So, with some begging, she managed to drag Callum down to the royal baker to make some jelly tarts while the baker was busy baking bread to the entire castle staff for dinner.

At first, Callum had been so paranoid that he didn’t touch the dough, but then Rayla had playfully hit his shoulder and laughed.

“I’m pretty sure not even you can set fire to a raw dough that needs kneading, unless you have like a fire spell on your hands right now. If you do, I’d prefer you tell me right now.”

Of course Callum didn’t have a fire spell on his hands, so he just nodded, a bit embarrassed as he took the dough and started to knead it. If they managed to do this right, they would be awarded with some fresh, homemade jelly tarts they could share (while also giving some to Ezran if they didn’t want to be banished from Katolis), and Callum actually looked forward to that.

And thankfully, they did it, no one harmed and no fires breaking out in the castle.


End file.
